The Gordon Conference on Biological Regulatory Mechanisms is unique in that it brings together a diverse group of talented scientists interested in broad questions of regulatory mechanisms of cellular functions in diverse organisms. These scientists are working at the cutting edge of fast moving fields in modem biology. One of the unique, and most important aspects of this conference, is the bringing together of scientists studying similar regulatory problems in diverse organisms, from phage and bacteria, to yeast and other lower eucaryotes, to higher organisms from flies to humans. The program of this year's conference will deal with a number of timely aspects of biological regulatory phenomena that are of broad interest. One session will emphasize protein:protein interactions in transcriptional regulation in procaryotes and eucaryotes. Two sessions will emphasize the facilitation and regulation of folding of proteins and assembly of multimeric structures. The importance of regulation during development will be the emphasis in 3 sessions, those concerned with pattern formation. cellular polarity and genomic imprinting. A session on signal transduction will focus on mechanisms of signalling changes in the environment. Another session will focus on the diverse mechanisms by which light acts a regulatory signal. The format of the conference will foster discussion among participants. Morning sessions will have 4-5 speakers while evening sessions will have 3-4 speakers. Two poster sessions held in the afternoons of two days, will not only increase the number of participants who are able to present their work, but also allow for the dissemination of very recently obtained information. The conference attracts scientists from academia, government, and industry from the U.S. and abroad. We request partial support to provide travel and subsistence monies for applicants who are unable to obtain funds. Because the Gordon Conference Office can only provide a limited amount of support, it is important to secure additional funding to maintain the high quality of this meeting.